1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an authentication mark to be applied via ink-jet printing to a product or product packaging that allows at least partial determination whether the product or product packaging is authentic.
2. Description of the Related Art
Authentication marks are used in product packaging to protect the brand identity. Brand identity plays an important role in the marketplace. It provides a way for consumers to identify and rely on products coming from a particular source. It also provides a way for companies to attract and build goodwill with customers thereby encouraging repeat business. Companies therefore spend billions of dollars on advertising and product development to establish such brand identity.
Authentication marks are also used in security documents, for example, in identification cards, driver licenses, and bankcards. A security document normally combines a number of security features. Usually, the number of security features increases with the risk and the consequences if a fake security document would be used. Additional security features are often applied by introduction of complex processes. In U.S. Patent Publication 2004/0219287 (UCB), particles tagged with a DNA strand are used for labeling an article for security, identification and/or authentication purposes.
Frequently, it is required that the label on a product packaging or the security document contains unique information, e.g., a product serial number and/or personal information such as name, address, and a passport photograph. Ink-jet printing has proven to be a very suitable technique to print variable information and images on a security document or a label of a product packaging.
U.S. Patent Publication 2002/0105569 (HP) discloses an ink-jet printing system to create a security document using different ink types. The security document is based on a pigment type ink printed upon a porous ink receiver to form an opaque layer that can be removed by use of mild abrasion so as to reveal a secure message printed earlier with a dye penetrant ink on the porous ink receiver.
Pigmented ink-jet inks are also used in U.S. Patent Publication 2005/0042396 (DIGIMARC) to assemble identification cards.
U.S. Patent Publication 2003/0194532 (3M) discloses the manufacture of secure ID badges by using ink-jet printing in an image retaining laminate assembly including a first substrate having a first surface and one or more projections extending beyond the first surface, the projections defining a second surface of the first substrate, and a second substrate overlaying the second surface of the first substrate.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,959 (AGFA), ink-jet printing is used to manufacture identification cards containing a watermark revealed by partial impregnation of a UV-curable lacquer into a porous opaque ink-receiving layer.
U.S. Patent Publication 2004/0262909 (GIESECKE & DEVRIENT) discloses a method for individualizing security documents including the steps of providing a document having a first, high security quality printed image 1 having mutually contrasting light and dark areas 1a, 1b, and printing at least part of the first printed image 1 with a second printed image 2, wherein the material selected for printing the second printed image 2 is a material that is repelled either by the dark areas 1b or by the light areas 1a of the first printed image 1 and is deposited accordingly in the other areas 1a or 1b so that it remains only in the other areas.
There have been many attempts to provide security features that are tamperproof or cannot be falsified. However, it has been the experience that after a certain period of time the counterfeiters catch up with the technology used by the industry. There is therefore a constant need to provide novel security features which are not easy to duplicate, but still use simple processes for their application to a product or product packaging.